


Hurricane

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Written before my established au, i just wanted to write this for them, i really need to rewrite it to get it to fit in my au better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Based of Hurricane by Luke Combs
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 2





	Hurricane

He didn't quite know how long it'd been since he'd been out and about for anything else than necessities. Food, work, the like. It'd been a while, that's for sure. Last time he'd gone out for fun was before they'd broken up. Over something so little, so preventable. He remembers bloodshot eyes and harsh words spat from gnawed rosepetal lips. The remorse he felt as he watched tousled scarlet hair leave his apartment. He doesn't quite remember what exactly caused such foul words to slip from a pretty mouth.

His phone buzzed, pulling him from his lament. A text from Dan, one of the only people who knew the reason they'd broken up.

**Dan (They): Yo, Dyl. Wanna hang out @ the Syz?**

He rolled his eyes, quickly typing back.

**Dyl (He): You know the answer.**

Two seconds later, another reply, as if the agender being had planned out a response.

**Dan (They): C'mon, Dyl. A couple drinks never hurt. 'Sides, it might get your mind off 'im.**

Sighing, he typed out an affirmative answer, getting up off his bed and walking to the closet.

∞-X-∞

He'd forgotten how… different the Syz was from other bars. Technically it was a pub with a bar, but was marketed as a bar. He shrugged it off, eyeing the plaid Dan wore most of the time. The short agender was hunched over a pool table, just shooting to play. He walked over, grabbing a cue and gently shoving them out of the way of the cue ball. A yelp emitted from the notably shorter figure, who retaliated before passing him a glass of whiskey on ice. He took a shot at the cue ball before sipping from the glass. Dan took a sip from their own drink, letting Dyl shoot a little bit.

He'd gotten a few balls in the pockets before straightening up, scanning the crowd for Dan. They were right. He felt a little better than he had before. His crimson eyes fell on the red and grey plaid, looking at the person they was talking to. A little taller, the figure could've passed for Dan's twin. But he knew better. Jeremy was here, so he scanned the crowd, finding the black-haired male that Jeremy shared an apartment with. If they were here, then that meant-

Garnet eyes fell upon scarlet hair, dimmed by the dim lights in the bar. He swallowed thickly, picking up his drink and tossing a good portion back. His eyes never left the familiar figure, who seemed slightly thinner than he remembered. Emerald eyes shifted, locking into a stare with the crimson set. He watched Scott over the rim of his glass, frozen in place.

Entranced by the forest eyed thanks captivated his own, he set the cue down and walked over. Gently setting his glass down on the bar by Scott's own, he sat, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“So, uh… Ho-How’ve you been?” He asked, stumbling over his words.

“Awful.” The simple word rang through his ears, and he glanced up at Scott.

“Like… 'I don't want to talk to you’ awful, or…?” He drifted off, leaving the question open.

“Like, 'I miss him but do I really forgive him enough to want him back’ awful.” He was quiet, looking at Scott carefully.

“And… do you?” Scott looked at him incredulously.

“Hell yes.” He smiled, waving down the bar keep to refill their drinks.

∞-X-∞

Scott sat in the passenger seat of his ‘58 Fury, eyes half-lidded as he watched him drive. They were headed back to Scott's place at his own request. He reached over, tangling his fingers with Scott's. Scott smiled warmly, and he returned the grin with one of his own. He was glad he has Scott back in his life.

He pulled into Scott's driveway, parking the car in the garage and lifting Scott out of the car. This earned him a squeal from the slightly taller male as he opened the door, kicking his shoes off and walking to Scott's bedroom. Setting Scott on the bed, he climbed in, pulling him close and burying his nose in Scott's shoulder.

“You don't know how much I've missed holding you,” he murmured.

“I have a fairly good idea,” Scott mumbled, rolling over and pressing a gentle kiss into his lips.

“You wrecked my world when you came and hit me like a hurricane,” he sang softly, pulling Scott closer and falling asleep with his love in his arms once again.


End file.
